I'm yours, you know
by crazylittlethings
Summary: A little fic based on the amazing but sad song 'gay pirates' by Cosmo Jarvis. Basically Kurt and Sebastian are pirates. They're in love but being gay just isn't an option as a pirate. M for violence, kurtbastian


**a/n: hi everyone! so if you're following me on tumblr you might have noticed my sudden obsession with the song 'gay pirates' by cosmo jarvis, it's about 2 pirates who're in love. seriously you should go listen to it or look up the lyrics because the story will have a lot more meaning if you know the song.**

**tell me what you think it'd mean the world to me! also my tumblr URL is darrenonaunicorn if you want to see me fangirl about glee and stuff you know where to go!**

**disclaimer; i don't own glee, nor kurt :'(, nor sebastian :(, nor the song 'gay pirates', i live a depressing life xx**

* * *

Kurt woke up by shrill screaming. He was only awake for mere seconds but he immediately knew what was going on and jumped out of his hammock almost slipping on some water. He followed the screaming which was getting louder every step he took. When he reached the top deck he was just on time to confirm his thoughts. Right in front of him was Sebastian, his boyfriend, being kicked and beaten up by the entire crew. It was nothing knew but it hurt, he knew they wouldn't kill him and they'd stop on time. Actually he was beginning to think they did it just so he could see what they did to him because they knew he couldn't handle this. A few of the men started to walk away, one of them spitting in his face while passing, confirming his accusation. He ran towards the boy lying on the ground in front of him tears in his eyes. The men who still remained started to wander of too, whispering silent words of 'fag' and 'homo' under their breath. Kurt ignored him and hunched over the beautiful boy in front of him, because that's what he was underneath the layer of scars and bruises and the always present feeling of sadness there was a beautiful and charming young man. Kurt looked in his eyes and was happy to see that little spark that only appeared when he was near.  
"You okay?"  
"Not-" he coughed, Kurt cringed. "Not really no, but I'm better now you're here." And there it was the smile Kurt had fallen in love with over time. Kurt stood up and offered his hand to his boyfriend to help him get up.  
"C'mon" he said as an encouragement. The boy took the hand and pulled himself up, the smile only disappearing for the fewest of seconds. Kurt led Sebastian to the lower deck and told him to lie down in his hammock. He grabbed a cloth and threw it in the bucket filled with water he kept next to his bed for occasions like this. He looked for a fresh shirt but decided he looked fine without one either. He went to sit next to his hammock and grabbed the cloth, he let most of the water drip back into the bucket before turning towards his boyfriend.  
"Shirt off"  
"Nah-ah, you'll have to buy me dinner first" Sebastian replied with a smug grin on his face. Kurt gave him a stern look before he finally pulled his shirt over his head. Kurt looked at his broad chest, filled with some little and a lot more big scars, some old and others still bleeding, and pressed the damp cloth to them. One by one he cleaned of the blood in silence. Kurt focussing on what he was doing and Sebastian watching him every move he made.  
"We deserve better, you know."He looked up at Sebastian who was looking him in the eye and continued "I want to love you properly, I'm sick of the beating. I'm sick of not being able to protect you. I'm sick of worrying about the captain finding out. I wish we could just run of. Somewhere far away, where the captain could never find us again." He smiled up at his boyfriend hoping that was what they'd eventually do sometime, but he knew it wouldn't happen. His boyfriend loved the sea too much, maybe even more then he loved him. The thought broke Kurt's heart so he pushed it away.  
"I'm yours you know, I'll love you forever..." He washed the wounds that had started to bleed again once more and when he was done he noticed Sebastian had fallen asleep holding the hand he wasn't holding the cloth with, so he lay down on the floor not letting go of the boy next to him but still barely touching.  
He didn't wake up because of screaming the next morning. He woke up because he felt his body being dragged over the wooden floor. He noticed his hands were tied and someone was dragging him by pulling on his feet. He tried to look around to find Sebastian, to see what they'd done to him. He couldn't find him, his mind started to worry, his heart started to race and he began to panic. They dragged him up the stairs and he was thrown next to the pole supporting the crow's nest. He looked towards his right where he noticed Sebastian was too. He tried to move towards him but he couldn't move because his muscles still hurt from what he'd been through a mere five seconds ago. He looked at his boyfriends face.  
"Guess they found us"  
"Guess they did"  
The rope around his hands started to hurt quite a lot.  
"Are your hands tied as hard as mine?"  
"Nah, it's alright. You okay tho?"  
"That's good, that really is." He lowered his eyes and thought for a minute before he looked up again.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
He heard noise coming from where the stairs were located and looked up he saw the captain and the crew coming towards you. The captain was holding a gun and he said something about having to move Sebastian. And that's when it hit him. He looked at the captain who was pointing the gun at his boyfriends head. They were going to let him watch. Just like they always did.  
And that's when he heard a shot being fired, and another before everything went black.

* * *

**a/n: i'm sorry, don't kill me xx**


End file.
